


Lunch Hour

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, In Public, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: As if Emma's little…toywasn’t punishment enough, Regina insisted on coming along to fetch lunch.





	Lunch Hour

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina - Anal Toys.
> 
> Doesn't have to be based in any particular time in canon, but I imagine it was one of their (hopefully) many grilled-cheese-kale-salad lunches at the beginning of season 4b.

“You can sit down if you’d like, honey,” Granny says, looking at Emma over the edges of her glasses. “There’s plenty of room.”

Emma waves her off, face flushed a pleasing red. “No, I’m fine. Really.” She leans awkwardly against the counter. She curses her jeans…of _course_ she had to wear her tightest to Regina’s office today.

“For an empty diner, the service sure is slow today,” Regina’s clipped voice says from behind Emma, and Emma groans inwardly. “You _did_ put our order in, didn’t you, dear?”

“Of course, _dear_ ,” Emma responds trough gritted teeth. As if her little… _toy_ wasn’t punishment enough, Regina insisted on coming along to fetch lunch.

“Excellent,” Regina says, and shifts a few inches closer. Her musky perfume washes over Emma and puts her at ease for a second until Regina’s wandering hand presses against the seat of Emma’s pants, _right_ where the plug is nestled between her cheeks.

“Shit,” Emma gasps, lurching forward, gripping the counter. If they were at home or even in Regina’s locked office, she’d already have given in, stripping off their clothes and bending over Regina’s desk.

“You watch your mouth, Sheriff,” Granny says playfully, and Emma offers her a wan smile in return before grabbing their takeout bag.

As they hustle their way back to the office, Regina laces their fingers together. “I best get you behind a closed door _soon_ , Miss Swan,” she says, mouth curled in an evil grin.

“I agree,” Emma says, quickening her pace.


End file.
